War Of Destruction
by CartoonFanBoy123
Summary: When there is an alien invasion, Finn and his friends will fight. Will Finn and his friends survive or will this be the end of Ooo?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVENTURE TIME/PREDATORS AND ALIENS **

**WAR OF DESTRUCTION**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for Adventure Time or for AVP. I only own the idea of this story. Thank you.**

SUMMARY: When there is an alien invasion, Finn and his friends will fight. Will Finn and his friends survive or will this be the end of Ooo? (Rated-T for violence, sci-fi, death and bloody in chapter 4)

Chapter 1: **Arrival of the Aliens and Predators**

Finn and Jake just came home from an adventure and they went out for a night walk. They laid down a hill looking at the stars then...

Finn: Whoa! Jake look! Shooting stars!

Jake: Wow! Dude there's twenty going in different directions!

Finn: So, Jake, what did you wish for?

Jake: Well, I wished tomorrow will be the coolest adventure and battle of all!'

Finn: You mean like the Great Mushroom War?

Jake: Of course not! You know, just in the land of Ooo.

Finn: Wanna get back to the tree fort?

Jake: Yeah dude. Come on, let's go home.

Actually they were not shooting stars, they were spaceships. There were 20 because 10 were Xenamorphs moving towards the left and 10 heading towards the right side of the sky.

But Finn and Jake didn't see the last star. It was 3 times bigger and went to another direction 2 miles from the twenty ships. The Xenamorphs landed in the woods making a crater in the ground. On the other hand, the Predators landed near a Mountain. But the big one was near a dark forest.

The aliens had names. The Xenomorph's had names: Landcrusher, Xenos, Death, Xanion, Exostreme, Serphion, Scar, Toxicon, Artillator and their leader, Xenomorph X.

The predators were: Destroyer, Gunsassin, Toro, Tigreyo, Parrelion, Complexor, Frier, Venom, Hexillion and their leader, Hydricon. The one who landed in the dark forest was a Predalien.

Its name was called Alphamentour, who actually took over the forest having shadow monsters on his side. The next day, Finn and Jake had a call with Princess Bubblegum.

PB: Finn, did you see those shooting stars last night?

Finn: Yeah. Me and Jake did. Why ask?

PB: They are not shooting stars. They are spaceships.

Finn: What?!

PB: Also there was another one you didn't see.

Jake pushed Finn and said ''Double what?!''

PB: No time, you need to come, now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Questions to be Answered**

As Finn and Jake Got there...

Finn: Alright PB, what's going on?

PB: There were three types of them. Ten were Xenomorph's, ten were Predators and one was a Predalien.

Finn and Jake: What?!

Finn: How are we gonna fight them?

PB: I don't know, but Marceline might now stuff.

They called Marceline to come over at the Candy Kingdom to ask her stuff about those aliens.

PB: Ok Marceline, what do you know about the Xenamorphs, Predators and the Predalien?

Marceline: Well...

**Flash Back**

Marceline was young when she met Simon (the ice king), they were attacked by Xenamorphs. Simon was about to put on the crown but the Xenamorphs got attacked by Predators.

Simon: No, I thought they left!

Little Marcy: What?

Simon: No time, we have to get out of here!

**Flash Back End**

Marceline: Well, that's about it.

PB: Ok, let's ask Ice King.

**As they went there...**

Finn: Ice king, do you know about...

Finn got stopped by the ice king by saying "I know the Xenamorphs, Predators and a Predalien are here in Ooo.''

Jake: Wait a minute, how did you know?

Ice King: I saw it in my telescope.

Finn: We meant how do you know them?

Ice King: I used to work in a laboratory to make bio weapons.

Finn: Why is that the only thing you remember?

Ice King: Because I really remember a lot but I can't say it.

Finn: Ohhh.

PB: How are we gonna fight?

Jake: Neptor could make some for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Upgrade Complete**

The aliens and predators were about to fight until they were stopped by shadow monsters.

**Translation**

Hydricon: What is happening?!

Destroyer: Sir, they must be shadow monsters trying to attack us.

Xenamorph X: I was about to destroy you!

Landcrusher: Sir, look!

As all of them tried to escape, they saw Alphamentour, the Predalien.

Alphamentour: You betrayed your planet, and you betrayed your king!

Hydricon: You are not the king! You killed the real king!

Xenamorph X: You tried to make Xenamorphs and Predators to join forces!

Alphamentour: I tried to do that because the one who you are after has an army!

All the Predators and Xenamorphs were thinking for a moment until...

Xenamorphs: Fine! We will do it!

Predators: We all agree!

**Meanwhile,in Finn and Jake's Tree Fort...**

Finn: Neptor! Can you make us some armor that's hard to destroy?

Neptor: Ok creator.

**After a while...**

Neptor: Done, creator!

Jake: OH MY GLOB!

Finn: Wow Neptor! You've really outdone yourself.

Neptor: Thank you, Creator.

All the armors were like the Predators, only it covers the entire body.

They called all the people in Ooo. Finn, Jake, PB, Ice king, Marceline got the awesome armor,but B-mo got upgraded to be as big as Finn and Jake's tree fort.

All the other citizens of Ooo got Laser guns and armor of a knight.

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**


End file.
